Avatar Elseworlds: Shooting Stars
by Captain Omnitron
Summary: "You're not just anyone son. One day you're going to have make a choice... To decide what kind of man you want to be. Because whoever that man is, good character or bad? He's gonna change the world."
1. Arrival

Avatar Elseworlds: Shooting Stars

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. Superman and all related characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

"You cannot ignore these facts! It's suicide! No, it's worse. It's genocide! I tell you that Krypton will explode!" A man wearing a black body suit shouted at a council.

"And I tell you Jor-El, Krypton is merely shifting in its orbit." A councilman said calmly.

"This planet will explode within thirty days, if not sooner." Jor-El said sternly.

"Jor-El please be reasonable." A different councilman said.

"I've never been otherwise. This madness is your own." The irate scientist said darkly.

"Any more talk about this will give us no choice, but to charge you with insurrection and sentence you with life-imprisonment." The head councilman said with a note of finality.

"You would charge me of insurrection?" Jor-El asked incredulously. Couldn't the council see that Krypton was doomed? Couldn't they see past their pride to realize that they could be wrong about Krypton only shifting in its orbit?

"Has it now become a crime to cherish life?" Jor-El asked, saddened by the fact the council was so stubborn.

"Will you abide by the council's decision?" The head councilman asked as everyone stood to leave the room.

"I will remain silent." Jor-El said after a moment of thought.

"Neither I, nor my wife, will leave Krypton." Jor-El added as he took his leave.

* * *

A few days later at Jor-El and his wife, Lara's house, Jor-El was preparing a small space ship with many pipes and tubes as Lara walked in holding their son, Kal-El in red, blue, and yellow swaddling clothes. She wished that they didn't have to do this. Kal-El was their child. Why couldn't he stay with them?

"It's the only way Lara." Jor-El said as if he could read her mind, which was close to what he could do since they had been married for years.

"If he stays here with us, his fate will be the same as ours." Jor-El said sadly but firmly.

"But why Earth, Jor-El? They're primitives. They're at least 10,000 years behind us." Lara protested for the tenth time that week.

"He'll need that advantage in order to survive." Jor-El explained for the tenth time, and Lara accepted it as she placed Kal-El in the ship.

"He'll be so different. So alone." Lara said as she stroked her sleeping son's small patch of black hair.

"His dense molecular structure will make him strong. He'll be fast, nearly invincible, and Earth's yellow sun will cause his body to develop different ocular abilities more advanced than a human's or even our own." Jor-El said as he made the final adjustments to the ship's fuel tank.

"You will travel far, my little Kal-El." Jor-El said as he choked up slightly, and Lara felt the same as she felt tears in her eyes.

"You will give the people of Earth an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you. They will stumble, they will fall. But in time, they will join you in the sun. In time, you will help them accomplish wonders." Jor-El said to his infant son, as he took a green box from the control panel and placed it into the ship. He then engaged the ship's system.

'Goodbye my little Kal-El.' Lara thought sadly as the ship rose off the planet, and her son rose out of her life. Suddenly the Krypton began to shake violently as it erupted, taking the lives of billions of Kryptonians.

 **18 YEARS LATER**

* * *

 _"It has been a hard year for us all here in Republic City. The disastrous mental and physical torture Avatar Korra was subjected to at the hands of the Red Lotus has left her unable to protect us for the time being. We've all had a lot of close calls, the near destruction of our city was halted by Avatar Korra just a few weeks ago by stopping the largest spirit attack the modern world has witnessed and preventing a full on Dark Spirit invasion. That's why today, I feel that it's not appropriate to look to the future anymore. The true place to look is the stars, to the outer limits of our imaginations to look for inspiration to carry us through. That's why today, Future Industries will now be known as Star Labs. Our new direction is the expanding of not just technology but science itself, to push us towards a future more fantastic and worthwhile than we ever thought possible. To aid the world in ways the Avatar cannot at the moment and to carry on in her name until she is able to return to us stronger than ever. To guide our world to a future where taking a trip to the stars is as casual as taking a trip to the beach. Thank you for your time. Please hold all questions until the grand opening of our first laboratory this weekend."_

This was the speech heard across every radio within the united Republic and many bordering Earth Kingdom cities. The radio waves carrying Asami Sato's voice to millions of listeners as she made her bold announcement. The young CEO stepped off the podium at the press conference and made her way inside the newly rebranded main office of her company. She sighed as thought about the new business venture, a million things running through her mind on how to make this not end up a total disaster. A small cough snapped her out of her thoughts as a rather timid voice called from her left.

"Uh, excuse me. Miss Sato?" The voice said as she turned to be met with yet another reporter. She quickly glanced him over. Dull grey suit and hat, white dress shirt, red tie, and thick black framed glasses. Nothing to distinguish himself from any other reporter... Aside from the press pass hanging out of his jacket pocket which had the "Daily Star" written on it along with the name Kenta Kuraku. Asami sighed thankfully, he was from the newly dubbed Star Labs newspaper subsidiaries. The Daily Star editor-in-chief Ping Shiro had always been like an uncle to her and knew not to send that... One nosy reporter who Asami slightly shuddered with rage thinking about. It seems he went with the exact opposite to send this time.

"I'm sorry, but as I said I won't be answering questions today Mr. Kuraku, that's for the opening next week." Asami said, taking her best official tone as had vast experience dealing with reporters and she knew they were all the same even if this one was a little more reserved. They were pushy and could not take no for an answer even if it was shot out of a cannon at them. This reporter however said something that threw her for the proverbial loop.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I really am but Mr. Shiro said it's really important to at least get one statement from you. I just got on and this is my first job at a big paper, well first job that's not a freelance article, but..." The bespectacled reporter stopped and sighed.

"What am I doing? You must have a million things on your mind and I don't want to take up anymore of your time so I'll just let myself out." The young man nodded politely and gave a small apologetic smile before turning around. Asami was... Honestly taken aback by the level of politeness and soon found herself speaking.

"Wait! Sorry, just... I'm so used to reporters hounding me at these kind of things. It's kind of become second nature to assume all of them are going to do that." The engineer said as she smiled a little at the young man. He smiled cheerfully and looked relieved, taking off his hat and holding his hand out.

"Thank you so much, it's just... I want to make a good first impression with Mr. Shiro. Not that many farm boys end up becoming big city reporters you know?" The young man said as Asami smiled too, that smile of his being almost infectious.

"Well what kind of statement were you looking for Mr. Kuraku?" Asami asked as he took out his note pad and pen.

"You can just call me Kenta and... I suppose something to expand on what you said about this being for Avatar Korra." Kenta said as Asami thought for a moment. She said part of the reason in her speech but perhaps people need to know more before the questions began flooding her at the opening. And hopefully Korra herself would get the most benefit from hearing a more candid and less rehearsed response from her.

"Avatar Korra risked herself so many times to help not just this city, but the entire world. Without her there would be no Republic City, no Star Labs, and while the world would still be here? It would be a very different one from the one we know and not for the better. Korra is a close personal friend of mine and I want to make it clear, I am doing this not only for the people of the world, but to show that I am pulling for her to get back out there the second she's rested and ready." Asami said as Kenta finished jotting down his notes.

"Thank you for your time Miss Sato. If I'm completely honest myself, Avatar Korra is a real inspiration to me as well. One of the main reasons I want to get promoted to an investigative journalist. Get the inside story, expose evil and all that. Can't bend myself, but just a little to help out where I can. Anyway thank you for you time that was more than helpful." Kenta said as he walked out and left Asami in a... Actually pretty good mood.

"A good mood from talking to a reporter? That's a new one... Wait..." Asami said as she looked around with a keen eye.

"How did he get in here in the first place?"

 **Later at the Republic City Air Depot**

* * *

"Alright boys, we just loaded the cargo and we're ready to head out. Should be a nice quiet flight to Ba Sing Se so please let's keep it that way, which means no fighting or gambling there and back got it?" The captain of an airship said as he and his crew began to lift off... However one of the crew as they came on board left one of the tethers fastened to the air ship. As soon as the airship rose it began to sling around and around.

"DAMMIT! SOMEONE FIND WHATEVER IS KEEPING US DOWN AND CUT IT!" The captain ordered through his microphone and the crew rushed to find the source of the issue. Seeing the tether a firebender crewman burned through it. However this only made matters worse as the airship began to careen out of control, as it was slingshot and it's path had it heading straight for a nearby building.

"DUMP THE CARGO AND BOOST THE GAS! WE NEED TO GET HIGHER NOW!" The captain ordered, the panicked crew scrambling to fulfill his orders. They managed to loose the cargo out the back of the ship but the sudden and rapid climb had all but played havoc with the steering mechanisms as the airship was now on a direct collision course with a skyscraper. Down on the ground those who saw it were in panic as the craft drifted ever closer to the building.

"I better phone this in to my paper." A man gawking at the event heard someone next to him say.

"You nuts?! You better run that thing hits and... Blewy?" The man said as he saw no trace of anyone and ignored it as he began to take his own advice and ran.

* * *

"CAPTAIN?!" A crewman shouted as they tried desperately to get controls back. Something knocked the ship harshly from behind though, as they lurched forward in their seats as the ship began to quickly rise upward, scrapping the top of the large radio tower atop the building they were going to strike not moments before. The stabilizing of the ship knocking their controls back into working order.

"Take the wheel Ming and keep her steady. I'm gonna go see how the rest of the ship is after that" The captain ordered as he calmed down and went back to assess the damage. A minute or so later he came back a dumbfounded look on his face as one of his crew looked worried.

"How bad is it Cap'n?" The man at the wheel of the ship said. The captain just walked over and tapped his shoulder.

"It's fine Ming... Just fly. No one... Go look. Just... Fly." He said as the ship flew off into the sky and made a turn back to the airport for repairs. However on the ground the situation was still ongoing as the scrapping of the radio tower had it threatening to come crashing down below. The final cable snapped as the occupants of the building, still evacuating from the airship crisis moments before, were about to to be flattened. They threw their hands up in fright as it feel straight downward on top of them... And then they slowly stopped. As they looked up to see it was suspended in mid air. The tower then moved and was sat down in the street as the gathered crowd looked upon the sight in utter astonishment.

"Now I hope this little scare hasn't put any of you off taking an airship. Any scientist or mathematician will tell you flying, statistically speaking, is the safest way to travel." The speaker was a young man, well built and standing tall. His sharp blue eyes and kind smile as he spoke showed an air of confidence, the red cape of his outfit bellowing in the wind. Said outfit looked like it belonged on a circus strongman as it was bright blue with red trunks and a yellow belt, red boots covered his feet and on the center of his chest was a yellow and red shield-like design with a red dragon in the middle of it. With a wink and a smile he flew off like a rocket on new years, leaving the crowd stunned.

 **The Next Day: City Hall**

* * *

"The Post. 'Blue Bomb Buzzes Republic City', the Daily Planet, 'It Flies!', the Daily Star, 'Superman Stuns with Spectacular Save'. Chief Beifong? Master Tenzin? What can you tell me about this... Superman?" President Raiko said as he looked over all the various newspapers all speaking of one person... the Superman.

"Could he be an Airbender Tenzin? That flying trick is pretty much what Zaheer pulled off." Chief Lin Beifong asked her old friend and colleague as he shook his head.

"No, the speed described by the witnesses would have me think so, but to be able to fly like that and catch a 15 ton radio tower like it was nothing? That's a new one on me I'm afraid." Tenzen said as his brow furrowed.

"Same here. It took a team of my best metalbenders to haul that thing off the ground and this kid does it in less with one arm and didn't even break a sweat." Lin said as the three weighed over their options.

"Well President Raiko, he can fly. That means he'll be in the air, so I'll have two of my newest students make a sweep of the city for any sightings of him." Tenzin said as Raiko looked unconvinced.

"Your newest students Tenzin?" The president asked, a little unsure of that.

"Don't worry, it will be a scouting assignment nothing more and I'll have them call in any activity they see of this... Superman... As fast as they can." Tenzin said as the meeting came to a close.

* * *

 **Please review! Also in this turn of events, Korra stopped Unalaq before the spirit vines could show up in Republic City so no spirits running wild there in this.**


	2. Making a Statement

Avatar Elseworlds: Shooting Stars

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. Superman and all related characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

Kenta Kuraku was a simple man of simple wants and this reflected his standard of living. A modest apartment with a small sofa, a radio sitting on his bookshelf by the window, an arm chair, and his bedroom housing a single bed the door to his bathroom and not much else. Of course he had only moved in a day ago after all.

"Be it so humble..." Kenta muttered to himself, closing his door and locking it He flopped down in his arm chair, removing his hat and turning on his radio.

 _"The Superman of Republic City continues to astound, having just today stopped several Red Lotus agents from bombing city hall. However, the Superman refused to comment and as he has done for the past month flew off without saying a word. We are also getting unconfirmed reports of this caped marvel aiding in Earth Kingdom relief efforts. However this reporter must ask, what is this Superman? Is he a spirit left over from Unalaq's attack or some form of airbender? But perhaps the biggest question on everyone's lips is of a simpler nature folks. Who is he? Where does he come from? Why is he here?"_

Kenta turned off the radio before the newscast could finish and took off his glasses, lightly shaking them in his hand. He got up and opened his window, looking around, undoing his tie and opening his shirt he was going in a red and blue blur.

* * *

Opal Beifong was not having a good month. Every day she and 5 other airbending students would patrol the city for hours trying to at least get close to the so-called Superman to get a feel for his patterns, and hopefully allow the police to track him down, yet here she was gliding around town on some wild goose-turkey chase. Stopping on top of the Daily Star building she sat down on the edge of the roof and looked down at the bustling metropolis below.

"Never ceases to amaze how humbling looking down from up here can be." A smooth yet kind voice said from behind her. She whirled around and saw him. The strongman who had stolen the imaginations of Republic City. Unable to find her voice she got up as he walked closer.

"Sorry to disturb you. I come up her to think sometimes too." He walked over to the edge and sat down, as Opal still stood with her mouth slightly agape.

"Don't let me ruin your personal time." He motioned to the space next to him, as the airbender sat down in her original position. They looked down at the city below, well the caped man next to her did, she was more intent on looking at him through the corner of her eye.

"People have been asking questions. Wondering about me... I think it's about time I answered those people. Don't think I haven't noticed all the extra people flying around looking for me either, so I think it's a good idea to go ahead and let you guys know first. I'm not a threat, I'm just here to help." The caped stranger said as Opal finally looked over full at him... Only to find he was gone.

"Let President Raiko that I'd like to have a press conference, something tells me he'll say yes." A voice above her said, looking up to see the Superman give a smile and fly off faster than anything she had seen before.

"Well that explains why we could never find him." Opal said to herself, still looking to where the strange visitor had been.

* * *

Hours later and word had gotten out about the Superman press conference to be held at city hall. Almost a two thousand people were in attendance with the rest of the city and parts of the world within reach of the radio signals recording the event were eagerly awaiting the arrival of the man of the hour. President Raiko looked at his watch and sighed.

"Well he knows how to be fashionably late, I'll give him that." The world leader said as a cry from the crowd got his attention as the guest of honor had arrived. Floating down in front of the podium. Most of the reporters were dumbstruck at seeing the man himself in person, all except one.

"Lian Long, Daily Star, our readers would love to know where their new hero comes from." The intrepid reporter asked as she held her note pad at the ready.

"Well, that's kinda hard to explain, actually. See, I'm from, um, well, pretty far away. Another galaxy, as a matter of fact. My real name is Kal-El, I come from a planet called Krypton." The Superman said as the crowd began to murmur among themselves at this revelation. Before another reporter could try to but in, Miss Long again beat them to it.

"And why are you here? There must be a reason for you to be here if you're from that far away." She said as the Superman smiled slightly.

"I'm here to fight for truth, justice, and freedom. I realize my presence has startled the world, I knew it would, but with the news of Avatar Korra's condition I had to step up. I just wanted to say I'm here to help, but it will be on my own terms."

Before anyone could speak further the Superman flew into the sky and rocketed out of sight.

 **Eastern Earth Kingdom**

* * *

"There's no mistaking it Kuvira, he's been aiding the states most afflicted by the collapse. Capturing bandits who had moved in, flying in clean water, helping reinforce structures damaged during riots... All faster than we could ever hope to do by ourselves." A man said as he passed several files to the woman sitting across from him. Kuvira growled... This Superman was not going to undermine her one chance to unite her country, to make it stronger than ever. She rubbed her temples as her officer then presented another folder to her.

"We also found this in the Ba Sing Se palace. A record detailing the rebuilding of a prison facility under Lake Laogai, with a manifest of several prisoners who had been transferred there five years ago." The officer said as he opened the folder.

"Shang-Wan, Jin Chieko, Hiro Okamura..." The officer read off as Kuvira formed an idea... A back up plan for Superman.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	3. Be a Pal

Avatar Elseworlds: Shooting Stars

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. Superman and all related characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

Superman flew high above the skies of the southern Earth Kingdom, patrolling around where several bandits had been reported by the local village. He honestly felt ashamed he couldn't do more to help, but with the rest of the world still uneasy about his unearthly origin he would have to take things slow for now.

 _'Too much too soon and suddenly people will be crying alien invasion left and right.'_ The caped wonder thought sullenly, but pushed those thoughts out of his head and returned to the task at hand. Seeing a large plum of smoke in the distance he flew toward it, stopping midair when he saw what was causing it. A large burning woodpile, crudely made to look like his emblem. He flew close and blew out the fire, his breath turning into an chilling squall that put the blaze out in a matter of seconds. He flew down to the ground and waited, this was meant to get his attention so that meant whoever set it up was still near. He could hear footsteps shuffling behind the trees a few yards away, hesitating from coming into open it seemed.

"You can come out, I know you're there." Superman called out, as a number of soldiers came out of the nearby treeline accompanied by a woman and a man with glasses. Superman crossed his arms over his chest as the woman came to a stop a few feet from him, her male companion staying closer to the soldiers.

"So, you're the 'Superman' everyone has been going on about. I don't see what's so special honestly, I can tell an airbender when I see one. I've seen the leader of the Red Lotus fly like you, and that little breath trick just confirmed it." The woman said as Superman kept a calm composure. She smirked a little at his silence, feeling this meant she was right.

"Now I admit when I heard reports of you, I was a little... Intimidated, but I can already tell those reports were exaggerated. You moved too fast, people in a panic seeing things... But it's going to stop. I can't have people putting their faith in some circus reject with a hero complex, so I'm offering you two options. You either work for me or leave Earth Kingdom territory now and never return." The armor-clad woman said with a definite note of finality.

"You're Kuvira right? I've heard about you, what you're trying to do. Before I answer though, just out of curiosity... What if I say no?" The caped man asked as Kuvira's metalbending soldiers aimed sharp daggers of steel at him, floating around them ready to strike as fast as lightning.

"Then you die. Simple as that." Kuvira said as Superman nodded.

"Okay..." Superman said, before a gust of wind erupted and all of Kuvira's soldiers were knocked out, the only indication the costumed man had even moved was his cape wafting about from the motion. Kuvira reacted as fast as she could, bending a knife out of her armor, sending it straight at the man's chest... Only for it to bounce off. She bent the armor from her unconscious soldiers and tried to encase the Man of Steel in a metal coffin. Only for him peel his way out from the inside. Kuvira backed away in fright, her bespectacled companion running to her aid, but as he did the caped man stopped in his tracks.

"Like I said, I know what you're trying to do. Extorting dozens of people into devoting themselves to you, refusing to help anyone who doesn't fall in line until they're so beaten down by the influx of outlaws that they can only say yes. I won't lie, it's a smart plan. Horribly unethical but smart. You want to know why people won't play along with your little scheme? Because they can tell a future tyrant when they see one. I won't stop helping people who need it, maybe you should try it." Superman said as he then flew off.

"Are you..." Kuvira's companion began to ask, before the so-called "Great Uniter" stood.

"No Bataar, I'm not fine... Not by a long shot... No one talks to me like that."

* * *

Bolin sighed as he walked down the streets of Republic City, kicking the dirt a little. Ever since Team Avatar fell apart after the Red Lotus ordeal he didn't know what to do with himself. Being a mover star was a bust since people just wanted more Nuk-Tuk movers... Which if he was honest he was sick of. As he ended up stopping by Narook's Noodlery and sitting down at his favorite stool at the end of the counter. Or at least he would be if someone wasn't sitting there already. The young man already there looked up when he heard Bolin's grumbling.

"Oh sorry there, this your seat?" The young man in glasses said as he got up and moved to over. Bolin was taken aback a bit at the politeness but still sat down.

"Uh thanks?" The earthbender said as Narook came out of the kitchen. Asking for his usual Narook went back to prepare it, as Bolin noticed the man next to him seemed as though he tried to say something... Bolin realized he ordered before he could.

"Uh sorry about that." Bolin said as the man sighed. He bent over and grabbed his bag, which as far as Bolin could tell was some sort of camera case. However the man stopped for a second as he saw something out of the corner of his eye, reflecting off the window of the diner, a pair of masked men slinking into the back alley. Clicking his tongue in thought, he stood up and looked to Bolin.

"You don't happen to know how to work a camera do you?" He asked as Bolin looked at him oddly.

"Well I can aim and shoot yeah. Why?" The earthbender replied as the other young man smiled.

"Well see I'm a reporter and well, so far I haven't gotten a photographer. Let me tell you it's kind of a pain trying to take notes and take pictures at the same time. Mind helping me with something for a minute or two?" The reporter asked as Bolin shrugged.

"Eh, sure. I ain't got anything better to do until my food's done." Bolin said as he followed the reporter out the door, carrying the man's camera.

"Name's Kenta by the way." The reporter said as they rounded the corner and into the alley.

"I'm Bolin." The earthbender replied. Kenta stopped for a moment and looked back at him.

"Weren't you..." The bespectacled man said as Bolin sighed heavily.

"... Friends with Avatar Korra?" Kenta finished before Bolin could say anything further.

"Yeah, still am just kinda..." Bolin replied, searching for the right word.

"Out of touch?" Kenta helped as Bolin dropped his head and just mumbled a yes. Kenta gave an apologetic smile before quickly ushering Bolin behind a dumpster. Peaking his head around, Bolin following his lead, they saw two masked men one apparently a waterbender, trying to break into a reinforced door next to the back entrance of Narook's.

"What's all that noise..." A familiar voice said as Narook himself came out and saw the waterbender quickly grabbed hold of him as his partner pulled a knife.

"Sorry pal, nothin' personal." Suddenly a camera flash went off as the two looked down to the other end of the alleyway and saw Kenta and Bolin. The waterbender threw Narook down and sent ice shards toward the duo, Bolin managed to put up an earth wall to block most of them, but one winged Kenta in the shoulder who seemed to fly backward a ways. The two thieves ran off as fast as they could, Bolin looking down at Kenta who quickly grab his shoulder.

"I'm alright, go after them!" The reporter said as Bolin nodded, taking the camera and running off after the thieves. Bolin kept running and managed to chase the thieves back to their safehouse it seemed, keeping a good pace back from them to let them think they weren't being followed. However he quickly noticed the two he was chasing was suddenly one. The next thing he knew his world went black as he felt pressure around his neck.

Bolin woke, tied to a chair, his arms and legs completely immobile so bending was out the question, and his mouth was taped shut. He saw the two men sitting at a table, playing cards from the looks of it. Bolin looked around, there was a big heavy metal door from the looks of it, with metal covering the rest of the room. Like a panic room from the looks of it, likely underground then. Which meant he couldn't bend anything, and even if they left him alone there would be no way to call out for help and anyone hope to hear him.

"Kid's awake." One of them said, their makes were off.

"Big whoop. Finish this hand and we'll throw him off the docks. That little camera of his too." The other one said. At this point Bolin was sweating like he was in a sauna. Suddenly though, the door to their hideout was ripped open.

"You know if you didn't want visitors, you could put up a do not disturb sign." Bolin looked and saw Superman himself standing in the door way. The waterbender of the duo bent water from the sink and made ice shards to fling at the costumed interloper, but Superman's eyes just glowed bright red as the ice melted in mid air, the water then evaporating before even that could touch him. Superman then rushed and grabbed the two, slamming them together thus knocking them out. His eyes glowed again as he burnt the ropes off Bolin and carefully took the tape off his mouth.

"You alright?" Superman asked as Bolin was a little too stunned for words. Superman walked over to the thieves table and saw bank plans and schematics.

"Looks like they were definitely after the bank next door to Narook's." He spotted the camera and smiled, even though with his back turned Bolin couldn't see it.

"You a photographer? You know no one's gotten a good picture of me before. Something tells me someone who pulled that off would be able to land a pretty good job, maybe a little recognition." Superman said as Bolin seemed to catch the drift. Handing the camera over to Bolin, Superman placed his fists on his hips and gave a friendly smile as the flash went off.

"Your friend, Kenta Kuraku, is fine by the way and so is Narook. He sent me to check up on you." Superman said as he flew out.

* * *

Bolin gulped a little as he entered the office door that read "Ping Shiro: Editor-in-Chief" at the Daily Star. An older man with graying hair sat at his desk, smoking a cigar.

"What is it kid, I got a lot..." He then noticed the picture Bolin was holding out to him.

"How'd you get this?" The man asked as Bolin nervously stuttered out.

"Uh, well... Superman let me?" The earthbender said as the older man laughed.

"Well now, how do you like that... Say kid you got a job?" The editor asked as Bolin shook his head no.

"Well you got one now. Can't let Superman's pal sell his stuff to the Planet now can we?"

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
